Blue's Room: Blue's Big Inventions Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big Inventions Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: Hi You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hi!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Today, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are So Excited to Learn About Inventions! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Open The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited for Your Big Inventions Adventure! *Blue: We Are Too! *Sprinkles: Nice Inventions, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: Hey!, Guys!, You Gotta See My New Invention!, Do You All Wanna Try It Out With Me? *Sprinkles: Sure, Steve! *Blue: Yep! *Steve: Okay!, Come On!, So, I'm Sitting Here Watching TV! *Little Bill: Wow! *Steve: And I Thought, You Know, I Just Don't Wanna Get Up and Change The Channel? *Little Bear: What Should You Do? *Steve: I Made This!, Huh?, Huh?, You See!, It Changes The Channel for You! *Oswald: Let's Watch! *(Steve Changes The Channel With His Invention) *Steve: (Laughs) *Blue: Cool! *Steve: You Ever Seen It Before? *Blue: Oh!, Watch What I Can Do! *(Blue Changes The Channel) *Sprinkles: Oh!, Right, Blue! *Ruby: I Guess There is An Invention That Changes Channels for You! *Blue: Of Course! *Steve: Well, What Do You Call That Invention? *Bob: Remote Controll! *Blue: Remote Controll!, Right! *Steve: Okay!, Well, I Guess I Want to Try Out Something New!, Try, Try Again!, That's My Modo! *Kipper: That's Right! *Blue: Hey!, I Have Invented Something! *Sprinkles: You Do? *Maisy: What Have You Invented, Blue? *Blue: Hmm, I Know!, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Steve: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Blue Have Invented!, I Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Sprinkles: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Blue: So, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Franklin: Hey!, Steve!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues! *Steve: Oh!, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, Hi, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Hi, Guys!, Here's Your Notebook!, (Laughs) *Pablo: Oh! *Steve: Thanks! *Linny: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Jack: (Laughing) *Blue: What is So Funny? *Sportacus, Stephanie, Miss Spider, Holley, and Bug Friends: (Laughing) *Muno: It's A Clue! *Sprinkles: Oh!, Is There A Clue on Sidetable?, That Would Be So Funny! *Sidetable: (Laughing), A Clue? *Brobee: No!, It's on The Notebook! *Blue: What?, On The Notebook?, No Way! *Kai-Lan: Yeah!, Look! *Steve: It Is On The Notebook!, You Know What We Need!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Wubbzy: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Okay!, So, We'll Draw The Notebook in The Notebook!, Here We Go!, So, We Start With The Spiral Up Here, and Then We Draw A Square for The Cover, and Then, We Draw A Picture of The Thinking Chair!, There, Our Handy-Dandy Notebook. *Blue: So, What Could I Have Invented, With The Clue, Our Notebook? *Milli: Maybe You Have Invented That We Always Use The Notebook! *Sprinkles: Good Idea! *Steve: Let's Find and Play Two More Clues So We Can Know for Sure. *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3!, And Those are Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! *Steve: Our Clues? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Our Clues! *Steve: Then We Put Them in Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Blue: You Know What to Do! *Steve: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Think... *Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Blue: (Singing) And Take a Step at a Time... *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Blue: Okay, Guys!, We Already Found 1 Clue!, But We Still Have 2 More Clues to Figure Out What I've Invented!, Are You Ready? *Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ready! *Blue: Okay!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Blue: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Dora: (Singing) Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Blue: Steve! *Steve: That Sounds Like Blue! *Sprinkles: What is It, Blue? *Blue: I'm Making A Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich!, But I Want to Put Them Together! *Steve: Hold On!, Hold On!, I Will Invent A Way, So That You Can Eat Them Together!, Uh..., Okay!, Let Me Think!, Uh..., First Thing What You Gotta Do, Blue!, Is Take The Bread With Peanut Butter on It! *Sprinkles: Uh-Huh! *Steve: And Then You Want to Take The Bread With The Jelly on It!, and You Wanna..., Uh..., What Could You Do Now? *April: Stick Them Together! *(Blue Sticks The Bread Together) *Blue: Stick Them Together!, Yeah! *Sprinkles: Like Just Stick Them Together! *Steve: And They All Stick Together! *Blue: And You Could Call This Invention, The Jelly With Bread and Peanut Butter All Stuck Together! *Steve: This is Brilliant! *Duck: This is Cool! *Sprinkles: Wait!, Isn't There Something Called A Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich? *Steve: Yeah!, It Did Sound Firmiliar!, Okay!, I'll Just Try, Try Again!, Because That's My Modo! *Shovel: Steve! *Blue: Come On! *Shovel: We Heard That You Were Inventing Something! *Henry: Well, Yes! *Ruby: Actually!, Blue Already Invented Something! *Steve: And I'm Trying! *Pail: No Way!, Really?, Blue!, What Did You Invent? *Blue: We're Playing Blue's Clues! *Steve: Oh!, Well, We're Playing Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Blue Invented! *Shovel: Hey!, We're Playing A Game Too! *Pail: An Invention Game! *Sprinkles: Great! *Blue: So, How Do We Play? *Shovel: These are All Inventions That Help You Talk to Each Other from Far Away! *Pail: We Need to Figure Out Which Invention Came First! *Steve: Okay!, Let's See! *Sprinkles: This is A Candlestick Telephone, and This is A Telegraph, and This is A Cordless Phone! *Blue: So, Which Was Invented First? *Max: That One! *Steve: Oh!, Right!, The Telegraph! *Shovel: Guys!, That Was Hello in This Code! *Blue: You Could Type Out A Message to Someone Really Far Away!, But You Have to Know The Code! *Pail: Then What Came After The Telegraph? *Sprinkles: Do You Know?, Which Was Invented Next? *Muck: That One! *Blue: Oh!, The Candlestick Telephone!, I See! *Steve: So, People Could Actually Talk to Each Other! *Pail: And That One Must Be Last! *Sprinkles: Right!, The Cordless Phone! *Shovel: So You Could Walk Around Anywhere and Talk! *(Telephone Rings) *Blue: What Was That? *Steve: Hello?, Oh!, Hi!, We're Still Looking for Clues!, But Right Now We're Playing an Invention Game!, Uh-Huh!, Shovel and Pail!, Okay!, Bye! *Pail: Let's Play Again! *Shovel: Okay!, Look, Guys!, These are All Inventions That People Could Use to Fly from Place to Place!, Which Invention Came First? *Steve: Well, Let's See! *Sprinkles: We Have A Jet, A Plane, and A Glider! *Blue: So, Which Was Invented First? *Maggie: That One! *Steve: Oh!, The Glider!, Yeah! *Sprinkles: See How It Just Glides in The Air! *Blue: Wow! *Kipper: That's A Nice Invention! *Pail: So..., What Came Next? *Steve: Okay!, So, The Glider Came First! *Maisy: Yeah! *Sprinkles: So, Which Was Invented Next? *Franklin: That One! *Blue: Oh!, Yeah!, The Plane!, See?, They Put an Engine in The Plane So That It Would Stay in The Air! *Shovel: And That One Must Be Last! *Tyrone: Yeah! *Pail: Look How Fast It Goes! *Steve: Right!, The Jet Plane!, See, They Put In Even More Powerful Engine in It!, So It Can Fly Even Faster! *Shovel: Yeah!, Hey!, Look! *Blue: We Thought All This Invention Might Make You A Little Thirsty!, So I Brought Some Lemonade! *Steve: Thanks, Blue! *Sprinkles: Ooh!, Lemonade! *Steve: Hey!, I Just Had Another Idea for Another Invention!, Maybe There's A Way We Could Invent Something So That The Lemonade Could Go Right from The Cup, Right to Your Mouth, Without Ever Touching The Cup!, You Know, Some, Sord Of, Sipping Tube, Some... *(Blue and Sprinkles Sipping The Lemonade With A Straw) *Blue: Something Just Like This! *Sprinkles: We Could Call This Invention, Straw! *Pablo and Uniqua: Yeah! *Steve: Huh?, Huh?, Have You Heard of A Straw Before? *Linny: Yes! *Sprinkles: Oh Yeah!, Right! *Blue: I Guess A Straw is Been Invented! *Steve: Okay!, I'll Just, Try, Try Again!, That's My Modo! *(Mailtime Jingle) *Blue: (Gasps), Did You Hear That? *Jack and Mary: It's Mailtime! *Sportacus: Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Here's The Mail, It Never Fails... *Blue: (Singing) It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail... *Sprinkles: (Singing) When It Comes, I Wanna Wail... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) MAIL!!! *(Song Ends) *Mailbox: Hey, Guys!, Look What I Invented! *Steve: Oh!, Really, Mailbox? *Blue: Did You Invent Something Too? *Sprinkles: What is It? *Mailbox: My Extendo Arm! *Miss Spider: Oh! *Holley: You Mean That Thing That Gets You All The Way in Here from The Front Yard! *Mailbox: Uh-Huh!, I'm Really Proud of It! *Bounce: Oh!, You Should Be, Mailbox! *Steve: That's A Fine Invention! *Mailbox: Well, Here's Your Letter! *Blue: Thanks, Mailbox! *Mailbox: You're Welcome! *Steve: We Just Got A Letter! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter! *Blue: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter! *Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: I Wonder Who It's From! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Oh!, Look!, It's A Letter from Our Friends! *Children: Hi, Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters!, We Have Our Favorite Inventions! *Girl: My Favorite Invention is My Umbrella Cause It Keeps Me Dry! *Girl: Goggles are My Favorite Invention!, They Make Me See Underwater! *Girl: My Favorite Invention is The Flashlight!, I Can Read in The Dark! *Children: Bye, Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters! *Blue: Bye! *Steve: Wow!, Those Were Intresting Inventions! *Sprinkles: Yeah! Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts